


Another night ( Trafalgar Law's Birthday fiction)

by KhepiAri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, LawLu - Freeform, Lemon, LuLaw, LuffyLaw, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Steamy, Trafalgar D. Water Law's Birthday, lawluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhepiAri/pseuds/KhepiAri
Summary: Why are people so excited about birthdays? I never understood what made them love this loss of another year so much? One year closer to death and another year away from your happy oblivious childhood days is what birthdays mean to me.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Another night ( Trafalgar Law's Birthday fiction)

**Author's Note:**

> I almost missed the day! Happy birthday, Law! I love you a lot!

**Why are people so excited about birthdays?** I never understood what made them love this loss of another year so much? One year closer to death and another year away from your happy oblivious childhood days is what birthdays mean to me. Well, at least that’s what it meant to me until a few years back. I dreaded the days when parents of sickly children celebrated birthdays; cramped and composed within hospital rules and joined by everyone drinking coffee in the cafeteria. The family clinging to hope of life while the child battled with death. Death was inevitable, birthdays just a line etched on the sand waiting to be blown away. 

No, I am not a pessimist; I am just not enthusiastic about birthdays. Lamy loves birthdays, and my parents love spoiling her, despite being doctors my parents’ enthusiasm for life and celebration of life never ceased to perplex me. So many lives we couldn’t save, so many families left heartbroken, so many tragedies walking in and out of the hospital, and so many tragedies waiting to happen.

“And so many romantic comedies waiting to unfold!” a kiss landed on my unguarded forehead.

“Why are you home already?” I asked.

“It’s your birthday silly!” Luffy pulled me inside with a bear hug like he had not seen me for ages. He changed my views on many things without the intention to.

“It’s just another day love” I pull my facemask down. “Wash your lips! They touched my dirty forehead.”

“I prepared a bath for you!” Luffy giggled.

“Wait! How did you know I was arriving early?” this husband of mine was too witty.

“Oh, Mama Law texted me when you left.” Damn my mother, she is best friends with Luffy.

“Hey! Please don’t tell me there is a surprise party in the evening Lu!”

“Law! It’s now just a birthday party since you already know! Trust me it will be fine” Luffy giggled.

"I don't like people! Why should I invite them?" I lament.

"How many times do I have to tell you, a birthday celebration is not only about the person who was born but other people around them! It's a way to remind you that you were born because people wanted you to be here! You are a creation of love! And you deserve to be happy! Stop complaining! And it's only Mama Law, Daddy Law, and Lamy! Like I will invite your colleagues or my friends!"

“Come on! No, I don’t like people! Can’t we just you know…?” I pull my apron and cross the gap between our faces.

“Oh! Of course, we can, but have you ever had a dessert before main course Law?” Luffy grins! I grab his wrists and decide to pull him with me to the shower, I wanted my dessert now!

**DINGDONG DING DONG *Law NII! I am here!* DING DONG DING DONG**

“Stop hissing Traffy!” Luffy pat’s my back as Lamy decides to blow out my brains.

“Just go bath!” Luffy pushes me inside our bedroom. “Give me a moment Lamy” my husband left me to attend my sister.

* * *

**Being married to Luffy** has been like buying a ticket to joyride only to find out the joyride is a rollercoaster. He is a force to be reckoned with, it was hard keeping up with a love that was so open and accepting and always in motion. Luffy never held grudges or anger, if something didn’t work between us, he would look for an alternative, if there was no alternative he would never bother involving me in that particular issue. I learned the hard way that he was not being selfish he was considerate by not giving me the option to reject something and feeling guilty about it.

It didn’t take him long to learn that I didn’t grand birthday celebrations. So he instructed his friends not to invite me to their birthdays or the parties they threw for him. It was a kindness that I mistook for signs of break up, it was these miscommunications that lead me to go down on my knees and put a ring on him. I was ready to compromise if he would let me join his speed. But my husband wouldn’t let me suffer, so my birthday parties became a private affair with my family and him, while his birthday parties remained a grand event that I was never dragged to. But being the jealous husband I was I followed him.

Watching him set the table with my parents and Lamy, was my luxury. I knew I was lucky.

“Law!” My mum too behaved like she had seen me after a decade and hugged me as I stepped out of my bath.

“Happy birthday!” She squeezed me hard!

“Happy birthday son” my father landed a slap on my back like I was built of wood!

“I got you a present” my sister kissed my cheek.

“Use it later” she whispered as she forced the innocent-looking paper bag onto my chest! Ever since she became an adult, it was hard adjusting to her foul brain.

“Time for cake!” Luffy broke the embarrassing hug with a wink. He knew what was in that bag.

The dinner went by smoothly, Luffy bought my favourite cake; a simple coffee cake with two slices of tangerine dipped in dark chocolate! He also got rice balls, fish curry, and lamb stew from my favourite restaurants. He knew I hated people going the extra mile to pull laborious dinner platter. Between us, I am the better cook, and he the better eater, but he tries to cook for me, which I appreciate, but if birthdays are about making the person happy, I was happier if he didn’t labour for me.

My parents understood that I loved them a lot, but I would be happier if they left me alone with my husband. Even if they didn’t Lamy was on to the task. “Come on Mum! Dad hurry, we will miss the movie! It’s last day last show!” This girl was prepared! She actually booked movie tickets so that my parents wouldn’t linger. I will buy her the calligraphy set she has been sending me pictures of for last three weeks.

Once the door shut, I grabbed his lean waist and pulled his beautiful plump lips to mine. “I missed you” I bite his lips as he jumped into in my arms. “Hello, spider monkey” I rub my nose against Luffy’s tiny nose. “Happy birthday Traffy” Luffy crushed my lips. Our lips collided like two black holes, devouring each other. In our private moments of intimacy, we were shameless young lovers; grabbing and rubbing. In no time our bulges were weeping to break free.

My hands were furiously unbuttoning his shirts, while he was craning his neck away from my hungry mouth. “Ummm…you don’t wanna do it?” I asked dropping my hands from his chest. We have always respected our desires and lack of it. “NO. No, I mean yes! Arrfghh Law! I was looking for Lamy’s git.” Luffy grinned.

“Oh! I kept it there…” I rushed to the coffee table to find out my birthday gift. “What the fuck?” I throw my birthday gift at Luffy who grabbed it like a pro. “Oh…!” His eyes glowed.

“What Oh?” I asked.

~~**LEMON** ~~

“A Couple’s shampoo! To the bathroom!” my husband took my hands in his own and walked towards the bathroom. Luffy wasted no time in stripping down each other. Both our shafts weeping in desperation. I turned on the shower and my beautiful man stepped inside, Luffy twisted the bottle cap, and in a few seconds, the fragrance proved why Lamy chose it. The sweet jasmine and rose oil smell mingled with warm water and drove us mad. I lathered Luffy’s body as I placed kisses down his neck. Scrubbing one’s partner’s back too can be exciting.

Luffy shivered as I played with his spine, my husband wasted no time and pulled my weeping cock in his hand. “I love you so much” Luffy whispered. Those words were enough to drive my crazy as I bit his shoulder. While Luffy stroke my cock, I used my wet fingers to enter him. ”You prepared yourself?” I asked as my fingers slid into him without resistance. “I did shishsishi. I am the impatient one. Remember?”

I grabbed him by the buttocks and slam him against the wall. Our lips bruised and our hands busier, entering without lube is hard, but tonight passions were running high, Luffy spread his legs for and I slammed my hungry cock right into him. “Hard…” my husband whispered. And his wish was my command.

I rolled my hips, while my man arched his back in excitement. “Lu can you stroke yourself, I have to lift you up” I ask my man. Luffy nods and strokes himself as I lift him up and roll my hips, soon our moans mingle with the warm shower, his soft skin burning under my touch, his inside squelching me dry, and my lips devouring his. After years of living together, we had given up on the naïve ideas of climaxing together. Luffy groaned and grinned at my touch while I sucked more and more of his nipples, one at a time, enough to drive him bad, but not enough to make him splutter. The art of delaying and devouring was a game we could play the whole night long. 

Pleasure for us was always the result of mutual respect and understanding, and we were good at loving each other. By the time we both finished, we had run out of warm water. 

I sat on the floor in my bathrobe, while Luffy toweled my hair. “Do I see a grey strand here Traffy?” My husband combed my hair with his lithe fingers. “There are few in my goatee too” I inform. “Oh,” my husband continued his strokes through my wet hair. “You don’t like it?” I asked a little worried, birthdays still meant death was nearing me and old age was not far. “A little do, you look ravishing.” Luffy hugged my shoulders from behind, as I rested my head on his arms.

“This was a beautiful day my love” I thank him.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me on Instagram at khepiari, and on Twitter at paulOaries


End file.
